Life is Beautiful
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Every little thing in life happens for a reason. AU Naley.


**Hey everyone. I'm back with another one of my one shots. I hope you guys enjoy reading this one :) I would like to thank people who reviewed and added my other one shots to the list of favorite. It feels amazing to know that there are people out there who enjoy and like reading my stories. Thank you very much.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter of 'You and I' tomorrow. **

**"Life is Beautiful"**

15th August 2014

Nathan Scott placed a shaky kiss on the forehead of the person lying underneath him and shifted to lie flat on his side of the king sized bed. He was trying to get his breathing back to normal speed. He smirked as hw realised that the sex between the two of them kept getting better and better after each passing day. He glanced sideways to look at her naked form and smiled as she too seemed to be breathing heavily, trying to recover from their previous fast and frenzied sexual activity.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked when his breathing finally got back to normal. Opening her eyes, she looked back at him and smiled in satisfaction.

"Yeah. That was just-"

"I know."

Letting out a short laugh, Haley James sat up on the bed and moved forward to grab the white sheets of blanket that had ended up on the cleaned floor due to their so called activity. Wrapping it around her petite body, she followed to pick up her earlier discarded clothes and turned back to inform him.

"I'm just gonna take a quick-"

"Shower." He finished her sentence with a sexy smirk. "Haley, we have done this way too many times now. Just go ahead and take your time." She smiled sheepishly and gave him a nod before disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Nathan sighed contently and walked to retreive his boxers that laid a few feet away from the bed. He heard the water running while putting them on and tried desperately to get the images of Haley naked and soaking wet from the water off his mind but failed to do so. Feeling a certain part of his anatomy coming back to life, he groaned and looked down to see the proof of it. He walked to the closet and took out a grey t-shirt and very loose fitting black trousers. He knew that, like always, Haley would be out in another twenty minutes so he hurried out to the other bathroom downstairs to take a 'not so quick' cold shower. This had been their routine for the past six months now and it would hopefully continue for a few more months to come. Nathan didn't want to think about all of this coming to an end. Shaking his head to get rid of those awful and depressing thoughts, he turned the shower on, got out of the earlier worn piece of clothing and went on to take care of his little problem imagining a certain brunette girl who was currently taking a hot shower upstairs in his very own house.

*********NALEY********

Haley got out of shower and dressed into a clean underwear and then a simple top and loose fitting jeans. She always carried an extra set whenever she would visit Nathan at his huge house. Collecting her handbag, she put the other pair of clothing that she was dressed into before inside it. Her face illuminated with a wide smile as she watched her reflection in the mirror. She was so damn grateful that she had accepted Nathan's offer a few months back. Life had been pretty good since then. She was broken out of her thoughts by the ringing tone of her cell phone. Her hair was still damp from the shower so she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it into a messy bun before answering the call.

"Hello."

*********NALEY********

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Nathan looked up and watched as Haley descended down the stairs. She looked fresh from her shower and obviously beautiful as always. He smiled and offered her the mug of coffee.

"Here's your usual, fresh and hot coffee." He stated with a sexy smirk but frowned when she shook her head in response.

"I'll have to skip it this time. Brooke called and-"

"Is there something wrong? Is Lydia alright?" Nathan moved to where she was and asked with panic rising in his voice. She giggled at his behaviour.

"Nathan, relax. Lydia is fine. Brooke called me to inform that Lucas had planned a surprise date for her. She needs to leave in an hour, so, I'll have to get going." She reassured and informed him with a small smile. He sighed in relief that Lydia was fine and rolled his eyes playfully as Haley laughed at him.

"You and Lydia have become way too close. That little girl just can't stop talking about you. She just adores you." Nathan nodded and smiled proudly.

"What can I say? I have that effect on ladies. Also, my little munchkin is way too matured than any other 4 years old."

"That she is." Haley agreed and then walked to the front door with Nathan by her side.

"You know, I can always drop you but you won't let me."

"I prefer travelling in a bus. That way I can do a little bit of thinking." She explained.

"Thinking? About what?" He asked curiously.

'You' She wanted to answer but managed to simply shrug nonchalantly. "Just everyday stuff you know and about Lydia."She's growing up so fast. It feels as if it was yesterday that she was so little." She wondered aloud. Nathan listened as she spoke and after a couple of minutes reached out into his pant pocket and took out some dollars from his wallet.

"Here." He said reaching out for her hands and placing the money in them.

"Thanks." Haley smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be careful and text me once you reach back to your apartment and say 'hi' to Lyds for me." Nathan requested.

"I'll do that for sure. Bye Nathan." Smiling one last time, Haley backed away from his front door and onto the main street.

"Bye Hales."

When she disappeared out of his view, Nathan shut the door closed and leaned back against it, inhaling a long and deep breath. He closed his eyes as his mind travelled back to the time and day when all this had first started...

18th February 2014

"Come on man! Live a little. I swear that it's gonna be a lot of fun. The ladies over there are all hot and sexy." Nathan rolled his eyes in irritation as his friend Clay Evans spoke from the other end of the line.

"Yeah. I've heard that they offer the best lap dances in the state." Chase Adams, his other friend from college added. They were also joined by Jake Jageilski and Tim Smith, and all of them were currently connected via cell phone through a conference call.

"I think I'm just gonna stay at home and work on one of the car models." Nathan said,

trying to get out of whatever his friends had planned for that night.

"Nathan, you are 25 for Christ's sake. You are already so damn rich and I don't understand why you work for your uncle Keith. Your dad has already filled your bank account with God knows how many millions of dollars. If it were me in your place, I would have spent my life going out every night and doing whatever the hell I want." Jake commented as others agreed with a collective 'yeah'.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He could never win when he was up against the four of them. Ultimately, he gave up and decided to let loose and have fun for that one night. What he didn't know was- that night would be one of the best nights of his life.

*********NALEY*********

"I told you that you'd have a blast tonight." Clay stated with a smirk. The guys were at a strip club, enjoying the show provided by almost naked, hot and sexy girls. Nathan looked at his blonde friend and nodded in agreement. He looked across and watched Tim, Chase and Jake enjoying their respective lap dances with wide grin on their faces. Nathan chuckled along with Clay.

"Let go of me!"

Hearing the loud and familiar voice, Nathan turned to see a man, probably in his mid-thirties grabbing hold of a brunette girl's waist. He could recognize that voice and the petite figure from anywhere. What the hell was she doing here at this place? He hadn't seen her since their high school graduation. He was broken out of his thoughts by her scream.

"Come on baby. I'll make you feel real good." He heard the filthy man say out loud. Before he knew what he was doing, Nathan marched straight towards them, pulling the girl away from the man's tight hold and punching him right in the face.

"Nathan." The girl whispered when he turned around to look at her. The guards rushed at the sight and followed to throw the bleeding man lying on the floor out of the club. Nathan got a warning but he did not hear any of it. He removed his jacket and draped it across the petite girl's shoulders who was surprisingly dressed in more clothes compared to the other girls and pulled her along with him, towards the club's exit.

"Excuse me, Sir. She works here and you can't-"

"I don't give a damn. She quit." Nathan dismissed the tall well built guard as the girl simply nodded in confirmation.

"Nathan. Hey wait up. Where the hell are you going man?" Clay caught up with them and looked over at the girl.

"You guys stay. I'm gonna go. I'll explain everything later. Alright?" He answered and continued walking, not waiting for his friend's reply. Gesturing her to get into the passenger seat, Nathan climbed onto the other side and once she had put on the seatbelt, he started up his car and started the drive to nowhere in particular.

After about ten minutes into the drive with uncomfortable and awkward silence, Nathan pulled over and then turned to face her.

"What the hell were you doing in a strip club Haley?"

Haley looked up at her high school classmate and crush and spoke in a very soft voice.

"I work over there, Nathan."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Miss valedictorian." He replied sarcasticall and watched as she rolled her eyes but continued speaking, ignoring her previous act.

"I just don't understand why you need to work at such a place. You were a valedictorian for God's sake and I'm damn sure you must have graduated college with-"

"I never went to college." She cut him off and explained further when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

"My parents died in a plane crash a few weeks after I graduated. They were actually coming to visit me, but..." She trailed off sadly, tears welling up in her soft eyes.

"Oh my God, Haley. I...I didn't know...Come here." He unclipped their seatbelts and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do or where to go. A few weeks later, I got an acceptance letter from Stanford, but then I found out that my parents had used all of the money from my fund to get Taylor out of some big trouble. I had nothing left. I was totally lost."

Nathan listened as she spoke quietly, letting out a sob in between. He didn't know how to comfort her. He had no idea of all these dreadful events that had taken place in her life. He couldn't even imagine the pain she must have gone through. Running his hands up and down her back, he whispered soothing words in her ear as she cried into his chest.

"I tried to look for jobs but I couldn't find any. There were no vacancies available, can you believe that?" She paused to swallow a lump down her throat. "And I have to take care of Lydia and she's just four years old-"

"Wait, you have a daughter?" Nathan asked shocked, pulling away to look into her eyes. As far as he knew, she was a very responsible kind of person. She was not like other girls who would throw themselves at guys. She had a boyfriend back in school but they broke up in the senior year when Haley had caught the douchebag red handed. That bastard had been cheating on her. Nathan got out of his thoughts as she spoke again.

"Lydia, she's Taylor's daughter. She showed up one day and just left her with me and I have no idea where she is now. I mean, how can you just leave your daughter like that. Lydia was only ten months old back then, and I simply fell in love with her. She looked so tiny and innocent and...and I just couldn't give her up like my sister. I love that little girl more than anyone and she's all I have. I had no money and then someone suggested this job to me and I was very desperate at that time, so I took it." Nathan listened as she told him the whole story. She was always a very strong person, even back in school. Always smiling and helping others. It was only because of her that he graduated high school with good grades. She was her tutor and then became one of his good friends. They didn't speak everyday but they shared a special kind of bond. A bond that none of the two managed to figure out or understand.

"You won't be working there anymore. You hear me?"

"But Nathan, I need the money-"

"I'll provide you with money. I can give you everything that you need. I have-"

"I am not taking any money from you. So just forget it, okay. I don't want anything for free. I want to earn Nathan, I don't need charity from you or anyone for that matter." Haley moved back from his comfort and wiped the tears away. Nathan sighed tiredly and then let a small smile grace his thin lips. She was always stubborn. I guess ome things never change. He let out a small chuckle at that thought.

"Great! You find this funny. Unbelievable." She stated in disbelief while trying to get out of his car.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. Will you just, Haley just stop it!" He shouted in the end when she wouldn't stop fidgeting with the car lock. Haley paused and closed her eyes, scared just a tiny bit at his scolding.

Nathan cursed at himself and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry alright. Just hear me out." He said softly. "What if we make a deal?"

'Deal'? Haley mused and opened her eyes to look at him with a look of confusion.

"You'll have to do something for me every single week or may be more than once in a week and I'll pay you for that."

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do for you?" Haley asked curiously.

"Sleep with me." Nathan answered looking straight into her eyes. She gasped in shock at his offer and the shock instantly turned into anger. Looking away from him she gritted through her teeth.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute Nathan, if that's what you think. Just because I work in that strip club doesn't mean I go around and sleep with the customers. I don't even let them touch me. How could you even ask me to do such a thing?"

She asked in a voice full of hurt. It was true that she had a crush on him back in school. She was sure that it was still there, since she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she had seen him earlier that night. The thought of making love to Nathan Scott had passed way too many times in school, okay she had even had a few dreams where they were engaged in...

"I know that damn it." He said in frustration. Taking in a deep breath, he continued. "Look, we know each other. You need money and I need to get laid. I hate one night stands. I absolutely loath the feeling of awkwardness the next morning. Between us, it would be like friends with benefits but the only difference is that I'll be paying you and please don't tell me that you don't like sex. All the girls love it and I'm like the freaking master in this field." Nathan smiled as she laughed.

"Come on Hales. What do you say?" Haley thought about it. She'd had sex before. He probably didn't remember but-

"Haley." Nathan prodded as he noticed the far away look on her features.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He asked surprised. She chuckled and nodded her head.

"So, just to be clear. We'll be having sex once or may be twice a week." He nodded in confirmation and added.

"We'll be doing it at my place since I live alone in a very very very big house." He smirked as she nudged him playfully.

"You are very very very rich. I know. Everybody in school would talk about how rich you were and how awesome it must feel to be the son of the great Dan Scott." He simply shrugged in response.

"I work for my uncle Keith though. He owns a big motor company and I help him by providing new designs, sometimes a few ideas." He told her as she nodded in appreciation.

"So, anyway. I'll pay you, may be a thousand dollars for a week." Haley's eyeballs almost popped out as he said the amount. He chuckled noticing her wide eyes.

"I told you. I'm very rich Haley. So yeah, that's about it." Nodding, Haley asked one final question.

"So, when do we start?"

"How about tonight?" She laughed out loud thinking that it was a joke but stopped as she realized that he was being serious.

"No, not tonight. I have to get back to my apartment. Lydia is with Brooke who's my neighbor and also a good friend. She looks after my baby girl really well." He smiled as she spoke of Lydia and Brooke fondly.

"May be tomorrow then. You decide the days and let me know. Here's my contact number." Nathan said giving her his card.

"I would also love to meet Lydia. She seems really cute."

"She definitely is. I'll introduce you to her very soon. Speaking of Lydia, I should get back. It's past eleven and I always get home at around this time. Do you mind dropping me."

"Not at all. Just give me the directions and we'll be there in no time." He said wearing the seatbelt again.

"Before that, I have to get out of this clothes. I always carry an extra set with me. Lydia doesn't know anything about it." He nodded in understanding.

"What about Brooke?"

"She does know and she often tries to look up for jobs with good pay but have failed so far. She's a great friend." She paused briefly and looked up at him.

"Do you mind, if I change in the backseat. I'll be real quick."

"Go ahead. I promise that I won't sneak a peek." He smirked.

"Nah, it's alright. You've already seen me naked before." She stated back and paused thinking back to what she had just revealed. Did I seriously say that? Damn it! She chastised herself in mind. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, what? When have I ever seen you naked?"

"Remember Jimmy from high school?" She asked as he nodded in response.

"Well, we were at his party and I had broken up with Felix. You and I got drunk and ended up together in bed. I woke up before you the next morning and just snuck out before you woke up. When we met later that day, I thought things would be awakward between us but you told me that you ended the night with some girl that you didn't remember. I didn't know whether to be offended or to be thankful that you didn't remember any of it. Anyway, I didn't tell you and may be it was for the best, you know."

Nathan was beyond shocked to get that piece of information. How the hell could he not remember being with her or spending the night with her?

"I..Haley...I honestly don't remember. I'm really sorry."

She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Nathan. It was a long time ago."

He started up the car, still trying to get his head around it. He cleared his throat when she got back into the front seat dressed in a tight jeans and a simple lace top. She looked gorgeous, but then she always did. There were so many times that he had wanted to ask her out back when they were in school, but he would always chicken out. He had a terrible high school crush on her and those feelings were still there, even after so many years. He knew he wanted her, so this was the only way he could keep her. He only hoped that she would end up feeling the same after they'd get together in bed, again- he added. He knew it was selfish of him but he didn't care.

*******NALEY**********

Nathan was brought back to the present by the beeping sound of his cell phone. He pulled it out and noticed a message from Haley.

'Hey, reached back home safe and sound. Lydia says that she wants to meet you tomorrow and she also says goodnight and that she misses you. LOL. She loves you too. Good night and sweet dreams.' He smiled at the message. If only she'd say that she loved him too. He decided to reply back, 'Good to know that you got back safely. Tell Lydia that I miss her too. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow morning at Karen's cafe :) Good night and I love you guys.' He pressed the sent button. Placing the phone back in his pocket, he locked the front door and made his way back to his bedroom upstairs. He smirked and blushed? at what had taken place in his bed a few hours ago. He would be sleeping really well tonight.

Haley was putting Lydia into bed when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She smiled reading the message that Nathan had sent. 'I love you guys' Those words brought a very big and silly smile on her face.

"Mommy, is it Nathan?" Five years old Lydia asked as she noticed her aunt whom she called her mother, busy staring at her phone.

"Yeah baby. He says good night and that he loves and misses you." She chuckled as a bright smile illuminated on the little girl's face.

"Can we please meet Nathan mommy. I saw him like five days ago. Please mommy, pretty please." Lydia begged in a very cute manner, making use of her big innocent eyes and that irresistable pout. Haley laughed at the girl's antics and pulled up the comforter.

"He said that he would meet us tomorrow at Karen's cafe. So yes, you will get to see him sweety."

"Yay!" Lydia squealed in excitement. "Mommy, do Nathan and you love each other?" Haley was taken back by the unexpected question.

"What? Sweety who told you that?" Lydia shrugged while yawning.

"You guys keep looking at each other. Nathan looks at you when you don't look at him and you look at Nathan when he doesn't look at you." Haley was simply amazed. She didn't know that a four year could be that attentive and observant.

"Can you keep a secret mommy?" Lydia asked and gestured her to come closer when the older girl nodded back.

"Nathan told me that he loves you. But don't tell him that I told you okay." She whispered. Haley simply nodded and inwardly squealed in happiness at the new and pleasant information. Since that very first night together in his bed six months ago, Haley knew that she was in trouble. Those feelings that she had for him had resurfaced and grown even more stronger. In the last two months, she had noticed the way he would look at her while they made love. When their arrangement had first started back in february, they had never made eye contact, both of them knowing that it was a very dangerous territory to get into. But gradually that had changed and they would now stare at each other, even whispering a few loving words in the throes of passion. Lydia's sleep laden voice had Haley snapping out of her thoughts.

"Mommy, would you please turn the lights off. I need to sleep and get up soon to meet Nathan." The older girl nodded.

"Okay sweety. Good night. Mommy loves you." She whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." Lydia smiled and turned to her side as Haley backed away, switching the lights off before closing the door just a little bit. She went to her own room and got ready for bed, all the while thinking back to what Lydia had revealed to her. Smiling sheepishly, she plopped down on the bed with a content sigh and closed her eyes, dreaming of a certain raven haired guy.

*******NALEY**********

"Nathan!"

Hearing a very excited voice, Nathan grinned and watched as Lydia rushed to his side with Haley following behind with a low chuckle. He bent down and picked the little girl up, giving her a tight hug and then placing a noisy kiss on her cheek. He smiled as she giggled.

"How's my munchkin doing this pleasant morning?" He asked while giving Haley a side hug. She sat down at their usual table and grinned as Nathan placed Lydia on his lap, talking to her childishly.

"I know sweety. I missed you too, so much." She heard him say. "How about we go to that park that we went last week?"

"Yes. Yes. Can we go there mommy. Please." Lydia asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed happily as the two adults laughed.

"Hey guys. Here's your usual. Lydia, why don't you come with me sweety? Lily is back in the kitchen." Karen Roe, the owner of the cafe informed the four year old.

Lydia nodded with a big smile as Karen lifted her in her arms and carried her into the kitchen to her best friend.

"Thanks Karen." Haley called out as the older lady turned back and smiled with a nod.

"That little one is gonna break a lot of hearts when she grows up into a very beautiful lady." Nathan commented and then added pointing towards Haley.

"Just like her mommy."

Haley blushed while nodding in agreement. Sipping his coffee, he smiled.

"So what are your plans for tonight? I was thinking that may be you could-"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Haley stopped him mid way and continued.

"You remember Brooke's boyfried Lucas?" She asked.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Well, this morning he called me up and said that he had a job offer for me. I will be trained for a few months but he assured that I would be getting monthly salary. The pay is absolutely great and I think this is what I need. I will finally be able to manage everything. Lydia will be starting school in a year or two-"

"So you want to end our arrangement." Nathan concluded, understanding what she wanted to tell him. She looked up and nodded in confirmation. None of them spoke for a long time. There was absolute silence at the table with the exception of a few other customers present at the cafe.

"Say something." Nathan looked up and watched as Haley stared at him with pleading eyes.

"What do you want me to say Hales? Both of us knew that this would happen someday. I guess today's that day. I wish you all the very best. I'm sure you will be great at this job." He smiled but in reality he was dying from the inside. Haley frowned.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as she shook her head in disbelief. Karen was tight. He had to be the man and just tell her.

"We've been sleeping with each other for the past six months and all you have to say is good luck. I can't believe this. I thought we-"

"Mommy look." Lydia shouted and ran towards her, oblivious that she had interuptted in what could have been a very important and life changing conversation between the two adults. Planting a fake smile, that only Nathan observed, Haley looked down at her neice and said in an astonished voice.

"Wow. Sweetheart who made this?"

"Me and Lily made it just now. Look Nathan, isn't it pretty?" Lydia asked turning to him. He nodded as she explained. "This is me, this is you and this is mommy." Nathan looked down at the picture and then up at Haley who was avoiding his gaze.

"Sweety, we should get going now. Aunt Brooke wants us to have lunch together." Haley said, trying to get away from him. She was too angry and disappointed to be near him.

"Nathan, why don't you come too?" Lydia asked. He knew it was a very bad idea. Therefore, he shook his head and smiled.

"I would love to munchkin but I can't. I have loads of work to do. How about next time?"

"Okay." She answered sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that. Now give your Nathan a very big smile. Come on, come on." He said moving to tickle her lightly. Lydia giggled uncontrollably and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Another one, right here." He offered her his other cheek and smiled as Lydia kissed him again.

"That's better. Now go on to mommy. Be a good girl okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and walked to Haley, who was waiting for her a few feet away.

"Mommy, will you not kiss Nathan goodbye?"

Haley looked at him and saw that he was already staring back at her. She said a quick goodbye to him and Karen and then got out, lifting Lydia who looked at her weirdly. Nathan sighed and sat back in his chair.

Karen chuckled, clearing his table.

"I don't get the two of you. Both of you are so in love with each other. Just man up and tell her already." Nathan nodded in agreement and smiled as the short haired lady reciprocated his smile and walked back in the kitchen.

*******NALEY**********

Haley sat on the couch, watching the end credits on the television screen. She had been watching a movie called 'Pretty Woman' and couldn't help but think that her situation was somewhat similar to that of the movie. Nathan Scott. Was he fucking serious wishing her good luck? She had thought that may be he would protest but he had agreed so damn easily. May be she was wrong to think that he might have fallen for her in the six months that they had spent together. The nights they spent making love. I guess it was just a good fuck for him. Haley wondered aloud. She furrowed her eyebrows after hearing the knocking on the front door. walking into Lydia's room, she sighed in relief as the girl seemed to be in a very deep and peaceful sleep. Walking back, she looked through the peephole and opened the door recognizing the person instantly.

"Nathan, what are you-" He shut her up by placing his lips upon her soft ones and kissing her deeply. She kissed him back in no time and pulled him inside, smiling as he slowly shut the door closed without breaking their kiss. He knew that Lydia would be sleeping and although he loved her more than his life, he didn't want the little girl to interrupt this moment. Finally breaking the kiss, Nathan whispered panting heavily.

"I love you. I know that I should have told you before-"

This time Haley shut him up by kissing him hungrily as they both fell back on the couch. Balancing his weight on the forearms, Nathan broke the kiss and buried his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder. Placing a wet kiss there, he moved back a little and watched as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you too."

He grinned and moved his head down, placing another soft kiss on her lips. Shifting back, he pulled her up and positioned her to sit astride him.

"I acted like an idiot today, didn't I?" She nodded in response.

"I was so angry with you. I was like, what?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry. You totally caught me off guard. So, I just blurted out those things. But I don't want to hold back anymore. I love you Hales. I am in love with you. I guess I've always loved you."

Haley smiled with happy tears. "I feel the same Nathan. I love you too."

"Move in with me."

"What?" Haley asked in surprise. "Nathan, we declared our feelings for each other just a minute ago. Don't you think-"

"We've known each other since high school Haley. Plus, I live alone in that big house. I feel lonely and I love Lydia. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I want you both with me. Is it too much to ask for?" Haley smiled shaking her head.

"No. Absolutely not. Lydia loves you. But are you sure that we're ready?"

"I am sure. We belong together." Nathan stated leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes we do."

16the March 2019

"Dad."

Nine year old Lydia called out from the kitchen. Haley rolled her eyes and saw Nathan enter the kitchen with questioning eyes.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Mom wants me to finish another one of her omelettes. I've already had two. Please tell her that I can't have any more." He chuckled as his girl whined helplessly.

"Your dad can't help you in this matter sweety. You need to finish that off. You need to be healthy." Lydia turned to her father, silently pleading for help.

A year back, Haley and Nathan had talked to Lydia about them wanting to adopt her. The girl had agreed straigh away with gleeful look and informed that she had already considered them as her real parents. She didn't care that her real mother didn't want her. In fact, she was beyond happy that her birth mother had left her with Haley. Since that day Lydia had started calling Nathan as 'Dad'.

"I'm sorry to say this but your mother is right dear. You need to be healthy and eating proper breakfast will definitely help you with that."

Lydia sighed in defeat, giving up her one sided fight. Haley looked at her daughter and felt bad.

"I'm sorry Lyds. I know, I've been acting really-"

"No mom. You are right. I'm sorry. I'm sure that you and dad know what's best for me. I'll finish this up and then get going. It's almost time for the arrival of the school bus." Lydia said, giving her mother a genuine smile. Nathan kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked at Haley with a look of pride. Their daughter was growing into a beautiful and intelligent person.

"There. I finished everything. I'll see you both later." The girl announced and collected her school bag.

"Bye dad."

"Buh-bye sweetheart."

Lydia walked to her mother and kissed her stomach lightly.

"Bye baby and bye to you too mum."

"Bye sweety." Haley said kissing her on the head and watched as her daughter hurried out of the room.

Nathan got up and wrapped his hands around his wife's waist, placing them on her protruding stomach.

"How's my other baby doing this morning?" Haley leaned back into him and smiled contently.

"Our boy is absolutely fine. Lydia is so happy that she's gonna have a baby brother."

"I know. She's gonna be an awesome big sister." Haley nodded and turned to face him.

"This is great, isn't it? Our life. I never thought that I would be this happy after the death of my parents. You are the best thing that happened to me after Lydia. Thank you so much for all of this. I love you very much."

"You don't have to thank me baby." Nathan smiled shaking his head. "We were destined to meet that night, to be here-right at this very moment and I'm gonna love you, Lydia, this child and our future children until my last breath and even after that." He promised kissing her tenderly on the lips and hugging her to him. Haley chuckled and rested the side of her head on his chest and closed her eyes happily.

She believed him. She believed every single thing that he said. She was absolutely thrilled to start a family with Nathan. Life couldn't get any better than this. Haley smiled contenly.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and I really hope that you guys liked it. Please review and let me know of your thoughts regarding this one shot :)**


End file.
